I Never
by firedragon1992
Summary: The gang play I never. I am aware it's been done many times, but this one will be different. I promise!


One day, during vacation, Christmas vacation, Harry and Ron, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Theodore Nott, Hannah, Susan, Anthony Goldstein, and Pansy decided to play Strip I Never.

Harry started off, explaining. "I'll go first." Instead of drinking every time something you've done comes up, you take off something."

Usually, the rules said that you had to be pretty heavily dressed to begin with, but he felt that this was uncessary, since so many people were playing, and since it was in the winter, and people were already dressed really warmly, because of the downpour of snow. They were playing in The Chamber of secrets too, because none of their possessions were in there, so people couldn't cheat.

Harry said "I never thought that Hagrid and Madam Maxime would end up liking each other."

At this, Hermione had to take off her bracelet, and Ginny had to take off one of her earrings. Surprisingly, to the Slytherin gang, Pansy had to take off her necklace. Ron went next, and since he was eager to see Hermione naked, he said something that he knew she had done. He smirked, and said "I never understood what Binns was talking about in that Hinkypunk essay."

Hermione blushed and shot Ron an angry look, she knew he wanted her. But she wasn't gonna make it that easy for him. She smirked slightly and took off her earring, smiling sweetly at Ron, who swore under his breath cause he hadn't managed to make her take an actual article of clothing off.

Anthony took off his stud diamond earring, and the game continued. Padma went next. "I never dreamed about a teacher in my life." Not expecting anyone to take off anything, they were about to go on when Harry suddenly moved to take off his glasses. Everybody burst out laughing. "You're so weird, Potter!" Draco burst out. Parvati said, "I never knew that Sirius Black was innocent." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all had to take something off. Harry took off his hat, Ron took off his scarf, Hermione took off her other earring, and Ginny took off her hair band. Draco took off the gold, expensive chain that his mom had gotten for him. Lavender shuddered because of the cold and spoke. "I've never spoken to a goblin in my whole life, thank goodness."

Harry took off his scarf, Ron took off his hat, Hermione slid her necklace off, and Dean unwound his mufflers. Seamus shivered. "I never got an OWL in Herbology." Hermione finally got rid of her hat, Nott, with shaking hands, took off his mufflers, Parvati got rid of her hat, and Draco took off his scarf. Hannah took off one of her scrunchies from one of her braids. It was Dean's turn. "I've never had that black French pudding." Hermione had to take off her mufflers. She knew she was losing, and she didn't like it one bit. On the other hand, Ron had to take off his mufflers too. Her turn. "I never rode on a broomstick." Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Ginny, and, counting the time in first year, Nott all had to make themselves colder. Harry took his mufflers off, Ron took off his coat, and was left with his Weasley sweater, robes and the muggle clothes underneath them. Seamus was pissed off, cause he had to take off his coat, and that meant that he had lost, for now. And that he was cold. Dean slid his scarf over his head, Draco had to take his mufflers off his numbing ears, Ginny took off her other earring, and Theo took off his hat, the cold air immediately rushing through his hair. "Fuck." he muttered. Draco smiled evilly, when it was his turn. "I've never done a runner." He chattered it. Harry glared at him and took off his coat, losing all the warmth. Ron said "you bastard" and had to take his Weasley sweater off. Hermione slipped off her scarf, feeling her neck stiffen up. Dean just took off his hat. Blaise, losing all sanity, and thinking of winning, said, "I've never had a relative killed by a death Eater or Voldemort. Harry and Susan threw him a dirty look before removing things. Susan did it for two reasons. She was now no longer winning. Fuck it. Harry's Weasley sweater went off, and Susan's mufflers went off. Ginny, angry at Malfoy's sidekick to say what he had said, went, "I've never had a relative that was a Death Eater." Harry smiled at her gratefully. He thanked his lucky stars that this sexy chick had a backbone. Scowling, Draco took his coat off, Blaise told Ginny she was a bitch before removing his hat, and Pansy, her beret and Nott his scarf.

Theo said, "I never passed Potions." Everybody groaned. Theo realized that everybody was gonna be taking something off, and he smirked. "Come on." "Hurry up." He told them, and the girls all shrieked ''Pervert!" Harry had to take off the cloak of his robes, and that's when Hermione decided to put a warming spell on the Chamber, so that they didn't all die when things got really cold. Ron had to take off his cloak too, Padma took her scrunchie and let her hair fall freely, Parvati decided to mime her and she took off her scrunchie off too, Lavender took off her hat, Seamus got rid of his Gryffindor scarf, Dean slipped off his coat, rubbing his arms together for heat. Hermione dumped her coat, Draco, his hat, Blaise, his Slytherin scarf, Ginny her hat, Hannah took off her other scrunchie. Susan took off her coat, because she wanted to leave the little things on for when it got really humiliating. Anthony slowly unhooked his scarf from his neck, and finally, Pansy took off her wristwatch. Theo, who had been waiting all this time looked around and saw that nobody was nearing anything close to naked yet, even though Harry and Ron had had to take off the outer cloaks to their robes, and were shivering like mad. Hannah said "I've never fucked anyone twice in the same room." Everyone groaned _again._ They all had, except for Hannah, it seemed. Draco made up his mind to ask her. "How come you've never done it?" Hannah smiled and went, "I usually go to all different bars and clubs, and nowhere near my house. He then asked, "Does it matter if you've done it more than two times?" and Hannah said, "Yeah." Cause then you have to take off clothes however many times you've done it."

Ron took his robes and light jacket off, Harry took his robes and wristwatch off, Padma took her coat, hat, and mufflers off, Parvati slipped her mufflers, scarf, and coat to the ground, and Lavender removed her scarf, mufflers, and sunglasses, that she had just decided to wear. Seamus shook his head till the mufflers fell, then he took off his hat, cloak, and robes. Dean slipped out of his cloak, robes, and unfastened his tie and watch. When it was Hermione's turn, all the boys watched with interest, because they knew she was losing. She stood there, grinning at them, and let her coak and robes fall to the ground. She took off her Weasley sweater. They all sighed with dissapointment when they found she was wearing a little jean jacket, which she also slipped to the ground. Draco took his coat off leisurely, sure that all the girls had eyes only for him, and then he slipped his cloak and robes off too, along with his tie. Blaise:coat and mufflers, Ginny, mufflers and scarf, Theo, scarf and mittens, Hannah, scarf and hat, Susan, scarf and hat also, and Anthony, hat and mufflers

Harry thought this was getting a little boring so he said "I think we should split into groups and play this game in different place and meet up whenever we're done." The others agreed, but Dean pointed out the obvious. "How are we gonna pick our group?" Whave to do it fairly, cause if we pick our groups, we're all gonna end up being bored with all Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, or Slytherins." Padma spoke up. 'I think we should get the Sorting Hat to decide." And so they got the Sorting Hat. Harry, Lavender, Parvati, and Ron were a group, Padma, Seamus, Dean, and Pansy were a group, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Theo were a group, and Ginny, Hannah, Susan and Anthony were a group. Harry's group went to the Gryffindor Common room, since they were all Gryffindors, Padma's group went to the Astronomy tower, Hermione's group went to the dungeons, and Ginny's decided to stay in the chamber.

Hermione was moaning inwardly to herself. She was going to the Slytherins' lair! And with none other than all the Slytherin gits! Things couldn't be any worse.

"Hey!" "Granger!" "We're here!" Penetrating her thoughts came the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was wondering what was wrong with the know-it-all. They all got settled on the floor in a circle, and Nott decided it was his turn. "I've never had firewhiskey." Draco looked at his friends, who both had never drank firewhiskey. What the hell was wrong with those two? Thinking he was the only one, he made to take off his sweater when he caught sight of Granger, who was removing a mitten from her hand. He was amazed. Notcing Malfoy look at her, with his eyes wide with surprise, she smirked. "What, Malfoy?' "Didn't think a mudblood could drink firewhiskey?" Malfoy, however, said nothing, and with one motion, took off his sweater. The other two were staring at the two, wondering what was going on. They didn't really care about seeing Granger naked, they knew she wouldn't have anything worth fucking or looking at, she was a bloody muggle! Hermione said "I never fucked a 40 year old. Blaise and Nott quickly looked away from Draco and took off their shirts and ties, since neither of them had had a sweater on, and since both had done it twice. Malfoy looked at them and burs out "What the fuck?!? "You fobs!" You had to sleep with 40 year olds cause you couldn't get anyone better?!

Hermione smirked. "I'm not surprised." "With brains that size, who knows what they would do?"

"Wow Malfoy, never knew the Great Sexy Slytherin hung out with fags like these."

Malfoy looked at her angrily, and couldn't help but agree on the inside. He had to let these two losers go. He just had to.

Draco went next and he said"I've never had stupider friends than you" and, they both had to take off their shirts and Hermione knew that she was right at once. Blaise had a completely stick like figure, and didn't have much. Nott was better, just by a little. He had a two pack and his pants were bulgy.

Blaise got pissed off that Malfoy was agreeing with a mudblood. He yelled "I QUIT! and ran out of the room.

Nott stayed for just one more round. "I never meant to hang out with you" and followed Zabini out the door. Hermione took off her other mitten, and Malfoy said, "what the hell are you doin'?" And she replied,

"taking my mitten off cause I never mean to hang out with you either" all fakely innocent. Draco looked at her and said,"Fuck you!' Hermione leaned back and said, "Wow. Never thought the day would come when the 'Sexy" Slytherin would wanna fuck a mudblood."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Hooker."

"Bloody wanker."

Malfoy was getting a headache, so he went on with the game. 'I never had to talk someone as irritating as you."

Hermione took off her turtleneck and said, "I have, just now."

Malfoy was busy looking at her halter top, which was cut really low,and at the littlest hnts of flesh that were peeking out to reply. He suddenly felt his groin lurch. She was gonna be sexy, he knew it...Oh, mother fucker, what was he thinking?!?! He was curious about what she was hiding.

Hermione noticed this.

"Like what you see?"

Malfoy looked at her, slim figure and delicious curves and looked away indifferently.

"Mudbloods aren't up to my taste, especially not ones that have nothing whatsoever to offer."

Oh shit, there was nothing he could do about it, his tone betrayed him.

Hermione wasn't offended, especially since she saw that he was caving in, she could see his erection through his pants. Abruptly, a thought came to her mind too, she wanted to see what _he_ was hiding.

Draco, to get his mind off of his absurd thoughts, blurted out "I never liked Gryffindors."

Hermione knew what he was up to, so she took off her both her shoes and socks, since she liked alot of Gryffindors.

Noticing Malfoy looking at her figure still, she said "I've never had a Slytherin fuck me."

Draco, startled, took off his shoes and socks. This was becoming more heated and heated by the minute. "I've never seen another cock." He said it cause he knew she had, and cause she also knew that he wasn't gay(in this sense).

She reached over slightly and lifted up her the halter top. She kept it going upward slowly, occasionally brushing her fingers across her creamy smooth, white skin that Draco decided on the spot he loved. At last she flung it over her head and stood up straight.

Malfoy looked transfixed. He stared at her bra jacket, a lacy, purple zippered up thing. She kept toying with the zipper of it while she took her turn, and Malfoy wanted to reach over to her and pull it off. "I've never seen another vagina."

He smirked. She was being as cheap as he was! He took off his shirt, and she saw that he had nice, well-built shoulders and a hard-looking six pack, and well-toned muscles. She whistled inwardly, appreciatively.

Draco noticed she liked what she saw, and wanted her to reveal her secrets too. They were now standing three feet away from each other.

"I never had a Potter for a friend."

She smiled, fully, enjoying his growing erection and the growing urge to find out what lay hidden beneath the clothes. It was so obvious. She slowly unzipped her jacket, taking extra care to brush her fingers with the cloth as she went down. When it was finally unzipped, she tugged at it and it came loosely fluttering down to the dungeon floor.

What he saw made him get so hard, he thought his dick was gonna rip out of his pants.

She was wearing a tight, unfitting, silky black bra with lace at the jagged edges. Her tits were spilling out of it, each as big and round and smooth as a snitch, but three times larger. God, he wanted her to rip that bra off and let them go free! He had to see the rest! How he wanted to wrap his mouth around those tits and suck them and fondle them till they hardened like pebbles! She didn't go on to undo the clasps that were at the front, but went to remove her jangly stomach chain that was lyng low across her hips. She dragged it across her stomach, taking care to slightly caress her awesomely big butt as she did so, swaying to the rhythm of unheard music. He took in her big round buttocks, each as smooth and round as a cream puff, immediately imagining sqeezing and spanking them till they bounced up and down like yo-yos.

They both seemed to have forgotten the real game, for now they were playing a game of their own. She then proceeded to slowly bend over and take her jeans off. He couldn't stand it anymore. Growling deep in his throat, he roughly shoved her up against the cold wall of the dungeon. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and smirked. "Damn you Granger. "Why you gotta be like that?" She smirked in response. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"Yeah you do, strutting around with your big butt bouncing all over the place, you're tits rubbing against your fucking excuse for a bra,the wet spot on your panties. If that isn't a plea for the best fuck of your life then I don't know what is."


End file.
